Cross my Heart And Promise to Cry
by MataHari-Chan
Summary: This is a collection of prequals involving fluffy, young versions of the characters of my soon to be put up story 'Black Tie Affair.' This is Hetalia. GerIta, Spramo, JoKer, RoChu, PruCan etc.
1. Cross My Heart and Promise to Cry HREIta

AN: Uwaaaaaaaah! Konichiwa everyone! I'm back after possibly one of the longest unannounced hiatuses known to man. Well lately I've been on an APH kick that has all but made me mucho obsessed with some pairings which resulted in me writing a story yet to be published 'Black Tie Affair.' Well I was trying to figure out how to work in the whole Chibtalia and Holy Roman Empire (who I totally like believe is Germany when grown up) relationship into the story and I got this lovely crack baby. Itch. Expect the first chapter of 'Black Tie Affair up sometime in the next week and possibly more one shot back stories in the future. Warning: Gender blended Italy and Romano. OOC-ishness on Chibtalia's part, but I figure that living in her homeland would make her relax a little bit. Some profanity. Some made up names for HRE and Rome-chan. No like? Get out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did all my favorite couple would be reproducing like bunnies in the spring time.

They met in their pre-teens when he was thirteen and she was about eleven. He was living in Italy for the year with his grandfather and his older brother. He was working at the restaurant her grandfather owned and operated his shadier business from. She was running until she ran into his while he was carrying an empty tomato bin.

She had curled into a small ball and started babbling about how she was a virgin, a Catholic, a Protestant, a girl, and some kind of relation living in Berlin. He let his stiff shoulders drop as a confused smile graced his face, and then proceeded to ask in thickly German accented English if she was okay. When she sniffled softly an affirmative, he asked if she was one of Romulus's grand-daughters.

Her smile brightened immediately. "Vee~ you know Grandpa Rome?" He wanted to reply with heavy sarcasm but something in her smile held him back. "Ja, I'm the new docking boy" "So you must be veeeeery strong, vee," she said with a sparkle in her eyes that said she liked this fact. He shrugged, trying to hide the proud smirk threatening to take over his face. He liked the fact that such a small girl could recognize his strength.

"Do you like pasta? I love pasta! It's delicious…vee~… What's your name?" She had finally stood up and was invading his personal bubble, leaning in close to his face. He backed up blushing profusely. "B-bruno," he mumbled, hoping she would back up just a little bit.

"I'm Felicia Veneziano Vargas," she said waving her arms around rapidly while pointing to herself, "and please try to remember I have family in Berlin." There was a curl that was sticking out to the left of her head that was bouncing in time to her each movement.

"Okay..."

"Veeeee~ so do you like pasta Bruno?"

'This was going to be a very long summer,' Bruno thought as he started to massage his forehead, a habit that would follow him as the year went one whenever the little Italian was near.

By the middle of his year there, Bruno had fallen madly in love with Felicia Vargas.

She was unusually cheerful which was the perfect counter actant for his stand offish behavior. Every time he saw her, she was smiling just for him. They would talk all throughout his break or she would attempt the impossible and try to teach him to draw.

A few days a week though she would take her siesta on his lap, like today. He would blush but run his fingers through her hair or make her lean against him sideways so he could inhale the wheat, acrylic paint, and flowers that clung to her short roal hair. She told him repeatedly she loved him, but he didn't know in what way to take it. Like a brother? As a man? As her knight in shining armor? As a protector? How? The question would drive him insane in between his physical labor and the time he spent with her. Gah!

Sometimes, and he felt guilty for these times, he wanted to pull her up against him and kiss her. To make her see and feel how he was feeling. But he didn't do it, for the fear of being wrong; he disliked being wrong. Not to mention possible embarrassment and-. He stopped moving as he felt her squirm ever so slightly against him.

"Vee~ Bruno," she said sleepily as she rubbed at her dark brown eyes before she faced him.

"J-ja Felicia," he blustered before blushing softly. She was just too cute!

"Ti amo," she replied smiling and he couldn't help but smiling back at her either.

Felicia ran to the hospital clutching a small black cross on a chain the minute she heard the horrible news.

_"Bruno was in an accident."_

The words were pounding through her head with her feet pounding on the pavement. Brunobrunobruno. What was amnesia again? Concussion? He was hurt and he needed her. He had said so, just a week ago before. It was at the same time he had given her his cross. Before he went to go climb that mountain.

It was the same mountain that Grandpa climbed once a week to stay and shape and feel as if he 'conjured the world'. It made him feel manly too, he claimed. Ramona, her older sister, would snicker with a knowing look before her grandfather would snap at her not to be vulgar.

Bruno had wanted to be a man. To prove to her that he was man enough for her. That way when he came back, he would 'properly' date her and hopefully marry her. He said so himself and Bruno would never lie to her.

She arrived there with an insane look in her eyes that looked displaced on her deter minded little body. "Bruno," she said to the nurse on duty, who nodded as if she understood what she had meant.

The nurse knew of her because Romulus had called ahead of time to warn about the impending arrival, but the little girl didn't need to know about that. The nurse was pretty sure that Felicia wouldn't care either. She showed her to the room, where upon arriving Felicia ran into the room.

"Bruno, Bruno," she all but shouted as she ran to the bedside of her blonde haired love, "I was so worried about -." She was cut off by the boy suddenly, in a way that surprised and terrified her.

"Do I know you? Are you another volunteer?

"B-bruno?"

"My name is-," "BABY BRUDDER!!" the boy started before he received the same treatment he had just put upon the dejected looking girl. An albino teenager exclaimed, bouncing into the room. He stared through Felicia as if he had never seen her standing there. She had never seen him before but could only assume that this was Bruno's older brother that annoyed him a lot.

"Ja," the blonde amnesiac replied looking a little uncomfortable at the physical affection he was being shown by the older boy.

"The nurses are saying that you should be able to come home in a few days," the red eyes on the boy were sparkling with excitement, "and also that I'm completely and utterly awesome."

"That's wonderful bruder," the blonde boy replied calmly but smiling wide. The paler boy was now all but sitting on his younger brother's lap in an attempt to not disturb the IV hooked into his arm. Ignoring his older brother, he turned to Felicia and asked if she needed anything.

There was a silence as she left the room with silent tear sliding down her beautiful face.

_He was at the top when he fell. He had reached down to pick my favorite white flowers when the ground under his feet gave out suddenly. It had rained heavily the day before and the ground had absorbed the water quickly and messily to tide it over until the next rainfall. _

_ I feel so guilty. I cried for weeks at every little thing that reminded me of him. I still cry once in a while. All I had given him was a new hair brush because I knew how much he liked to keep his hair neat. He gave me so much. Happy memories, love and a physical reminder in the form of his prized cross necklace. _

_ He ended up with nothing. Not a single solid memory of anything. Not even that god damn brush. But I know I'll see him again. Someday. Fate works like that._


	2. Tomatoes and Playdates SpainFem Lovi

A/N: Uwaaaaaaah! Here's a late update. This time it's part ½ of the Spain/Fem!Lovi-chan. I have the other part written (as this was originally supposed to be one story) but after looking it over I figured it would hold its own. So that should come up within the next week along with a Pru/Fem!Can fic (that's also writtenish.) R and R and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own jack-shit. If I did these two would have had like eight children by now and skip through tomato fields to the song 'Strawberry Fields Forever.' I also, sadly, don't own the Beatles.

Romulus was in a wonderful mood. Today he was going to take his elder granddaughter over to the house of whom he hoped to make a better friend of his. They were going to the house of the head of the Spanish side of his operation for a play-date. If this worked out, there would be an alliance made with the promise of marriage between his son, the heir, and Ramona, his granddaughter. "Ramoooona," he cried out cheerfully before walking into the room of his usually late sleeping granddaughter. His precious Felicia, the younger twin to Ramona, was already up and about. '_She was probably already dragged off by that crazy Hungarian nanny already.'_

When he walked in, Romulus was pleasantly surprised to find she was actually awake and dressed. She was dressed in a green dress with a white apron on over that. It poofed out with laces and ruffles, and it made him feel as if he was looking at the privileged daughter of a rich family in the eighteenth-century. Her hair was curled beautifully except for that one stubborn curl that was promoniate on both Romano and Felicia. _'Thank you crazy nanny,'_ he thought as he continued to appraise her, wondering if this outfit and its advantages out weighted the complaining he was going to hear for the next day or so.

"Gr'ndpa, can I put on some pwants," the little girl asked innocently, not even realizing her fate was sealed when Romulus heard her slight lisp that only appeared when she just woke up or there was a hard word in her reader. She was only five after all and lived pretty sheltered as it was because of her grandfather's occupation.

"No," Romulus said firmly, with a sly grin, before muttering," this will do very nicely."

/./././././././././././././

Ramona didn't like riding in car seats. They were restricting and when inexperienced people tried to buckle you in, they ended up pinching thighs when trying to do the buckle in the middle. Plus with this stupid dress was heavy and it itched at her skin where skin met lace. But past that and back to the original point, Ramona hated car seats. So it was only natural that when she finally was out of the oppressive thing and Romulus's grasp, she would run around feeling the wind lash around her face. But children do not think logically; she just felt the wind hitting her shoulder length hair and the grass crunching under stuffy shoes and her brain filled with bright colors behind her closed eyes. Her happiness was cut short by the flexible wall of human flesh in front of her.

Ramona fell backwards, her eyes wide. "Watch where you're going," she yelled at the boy, pushing herself off of her back. Her dress was already dirty and now she would get teased for being klutzy and-and-and-

"Ahaha~ I'm sorry," the little boy laughed out as he held out his hand to the younger girl on the ground. His green eyes, what you could see underneath his long curly brown hair, were widened with concerned and an eagerness to help. Ramona ignored his hand and pushed herself upwards slowly, using her hands for leverage. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," the boy exclaimed, jabbing his thumb into his tan shirt while ignoring the snub to him," and what's yours, querida?"

The girl stared at the boy like his had started reproducing heads. "Why do you care," she said going on the automatic defense to the boy.

"Ha-ha because you are such a pretty girl," he said causing Ramona to blush, much to his pleasure.

"My name is Ramona Lovina Vargas," she muttered, arms crossed and her face getting redder by the second.

"You look like a tomato," Antonio said while reaching in his fingers to pinch her cheeks. _'She soooooo cute~' _For his wanting he got a slap to his hand and a kick in the shins while Ramona whined "Don't call me that!" He winced slightly in pain before reaching out his hand, this time palm open. "Want to see my tree house? It has turtles!"

Ramona glared at him but grabbed his hand, and was all but dragged by Antonio to the backyard to the 'secret club house' him and Sadiq, his best friend, had built. They played for hours; cops and robbers, cowboys and Indians, and, in Antonio's case, doctor. The girl was fearless, causing ripped tights and very shallow cuts that Antonio fixed while she seemed to cuss him out, if her tone of voice was any indication to go by.

At one point, Ramona claimed to be hungry so they went over to his small patch of growing tomatoes. When he held a tomato in front of her face, her eyes lit up with so much utter joy he blushed deeply. _'So cute.'_ He avoided touching her tough, learning fast that touching her of that weird gravity defying curl would result in a head butt to the stomach or something equally painful.

When it was time to leave Ramona grabbed on to Romulus, who had been watching them play from the house with Miguel, and whispered "Lo odio*." At the same point across the room Antonio turned to his father with bright eyes and exclaimed "Estoy enamorodo!"

Romulus looked over his shoulder and the two men gave a very knowing look. There would be a wedding, alliance or not.


	3. Knights in Ripped Jeans SpainFemLovi

A/N: Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Haha here's part two of Spain and Ramona's first one-short in the series. Slight cussing and violence and mind-numbing fluff.

*: little tomato

**: Miguel= Antonio's father in case you didn't pay attention last time

***: I'm going to kill him

Disclaimer: I own jack shit.

Over the next three years there were many play dates. They happened every other weekend and both went to each other's house for birthdays and Christmas. Romulus and Miguel * were please beyond belief at the growing friendship of the two children. This would make the 'official' proposal when they were older much easier. The children didn't care about that; they were busier with other things like playing, talking, and exploring. Antonio was an easy going guy but he could only refuse his 'poco tomate' ** one or two things. One of these was taking her down to the lake without parental supervision. No matter how much she begged (punched) and pleaded (head butted) him, he wouldn't budge on this subject.

This proved to be problematic only once, about two years into the play dates when a jealous ex-best friend, Sadiq, took her there when he had to go inside for something. Sadiq and Antonio had had a falling out a few weeks before over Sadiq's constant looks towards Ramona. Antonio had taken rather exception to someone looking at her like that and punched him rather hard in the nose, breaking it. There had been a prank war that had been going on ever since. And Antonio had been so happy that his 'poco tomate' was here, he forgot that they were in the middle of war. He ran inside to grab his guitar to show off the new song he had learned and some tomatoes in case she (and himself) got hungry.

He was gone for the grand total of five minutes and when he went back outside and couldn't see her trying to climb a tree and standing on the swing while it was moving, he was worried. After another five minutes of frantic searching he noticed the back gate was open. The back gate that led to the lake. Antonio ran towards the lake mindful of the growing collection of grey clouds; he had found out after one afternoon that thunderstorms scared her to death. Ten minutes later he arrived at the lake, completely out of breath and started glancing over the beach with frantic jerk movements. He caught the color green out of the corner of his eye in the shallow edge of the lake, and it appeared to be trembling.

"Ramona," he called out, trying to appear cheerful as he surveyed the green blob. When she turned to face him, he noticed how damp she was especially near her face which could have been damp from tears going down her face but brushed them off as water from the lake. Ramona didn't cry when anything happened, even breaking her leg.

"An-antonio," she whimpered as she got ready to curse him out. Just then another boom of thunder went through the sky, the loudest one yet. This time, real tears left her eyes as she started to scream his name loudly. "ANTONIO!" She started to run over to him, ignoring the big clingy dress hanging on her thin body.

The girl sounded like she was being stabbed and that's all it took to propel the poor boy into action. When he met her at the end of the edge of the lake, she threw herself into his arms. His tomato that never even initiated a simple hug was clinging to him like she would die if she let go. He looked down at her face and was surprised to find that she had been crying real tears that were out of his eight year old depth of comfort. Antonio led her over to a big rock and, after sitting down, dragged her on his lap. He was quickly getting soaked by the lake water and the tears but all he did was attempt to imitate his father after he had gotten hurt when he was younger. As he rubbed circles on her back he whispered in a mixture of Spanish and English," It's okay mi amore, esta bien. It's okay, esta bien."

When her sobs had calmed down to mere hiccups, he started to question her sternly. "Now what happened," he asked in a voice that attempted to sound authoritative but it only appeared worried as he continued to rub circles into her back.

"T-that one boy s-said I c-c-could go," Ramona paused to hiccup for a few seconds," swiiiming like the big k-kids and he led me heeere and-and-and then he pushed me in the lake after I bit him af-after he tried to k-kiss m-." She was cut off by a sudden tightening around her waist and a hissing from Antonio. "What?"

The outraged boy stood up suddenly causing Ramona to hit the sand with a disgruntled "Oomph." Antonio was pacing and muttering in Spanish but all she caught was the occasional cuss word and the sentence "Voy a matale." ***. He turned back to her with a angry glint in his eyes that made her tremble a little.

"Get. On. My. Back. Now," he managed to bite out before turning around to bare his back to her and crouching slightly.

Ramona was slightly scared of the look in his eye so, like a surprisingly obedient child, she toddled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She giggled when he made a sound of discontent but quickly shut up when she remembered the smoldering anger in his eyes. She shivered lightly but it went unnoticed just like her whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

After carrying her back to his house (with her clinging to his neck, he thought with a pleased look on his face), Antonio left her to the care of the adults while he snuck out the back door. He grabbed at the first solid object his hand made contact with the full intention of beating Sadiq with it. This was supposed to be a prank war, not a full out war.

Less than twenty minutes later he was escorted back by Sadiq's father, who was holding an axe. "He came over with it," he said when Miguel gave him a confused look before accepting the axe. The man ducked his head before running back in the rain, leaving the axe in Miguel's capable hands.

That night Antonio was fussed over by a strangely femine Ramona that evening who 'wasn't worried over his sorry ass AT ALL.' He also got to smile over her when she woke up after falling asleep on him, which she claimed was a 'fucking accident' but her deep blush both times said otherwise. And that was day that, for a short time, Antonio got to be Ramona's knight in ripped jeans.


	4. Of Adventure and Pancakes PruCan

A/N: Uwaaaaaaaaah! Here is that Pru/Fem!Canada fiction I promised. I actually really enjoy this couple and I loved writing this. Ha-ha, yeah it took me forever to write one scene in this and I'm probably going to go through at some point and re-write that too. Anyway I thought that as one of the few pre-established couples in 'Black Tie Affair' (which will be posted at some point this summer season), I figured that they should definitely meet in New Prussia. J Up next I think is Heracles / Kiku or the Pancake Omake. They are all floating in my head…now to type them. Anyway read and review and all that good jazz.

Disclaimer: I own jack-shit. If I did Romano and Antonio would have eight kids and each one would be exactly like Antonio (just to piss Romano off).

*Gerald- Germania J

** Bruno- HRE/Germany

***Großvater- German- Grandfather

On a surprisingly nice day in Prussia (a city in Ontario, Canada), a little boy was running down the street away from a blonde haired man. The boy's hair shone white in the sunlight and his ruby red eyes flashed with mirth. His arms, shown under his rolled up hoodie, were covered in stickers that proclaimed in primary colors "Awesome!"

"GILBERT," the man with long blonde hair screeched down the street. Gerald* was not amused by his grandson; he had turned his back for one second to find Bruno's ** sippy cup in the diaper bag, and then lost both his grandson and his wallet. He figured he should that he should chase after him, but at that moment Bruno decided to start bawling about something or other.

Gerald, the great real estate mogul who wasn't intimidated by anything, stared between the two in confusion. He decided to handle the closest problem and tried to calm Bruno down. '_That boy knows where we are staying and what color the neighbor's underwear is. He will be fine.' _ He winced as the five year old decided to tug at his hair. _'Because if he isn't I'll kill himself'._

/…/…/

Gilbert was wandering around thirty minutes later. He had already been to the candy store, the toy store to buy a stuffed puppy for his bruder , and he was now on a noble quest. The awesome him was searching for the amber ambrosia that you poured on those fluffy round disks. He had wanted it for days now but his un-awesome Großvater*** had decided that they shouldn't eat out every day, so they had been eating at home. Potatoes and wurst for days on end, which isn't a BAD thing, but it wasn't what he wanted which was maple syrup.

He was walking by a bench in the park when he heard a feminine sniffling and the words 'maple'. Turning around, Gilbert saw the cutest girl ever which was saying something because girls were always fussing over his awesome appearance. She had shiny blonde hair with an erratic curl hanging in her face between her eyes. The bottom part of her face was hidden by a white teddy bear (_her teddy bear? Was it a polar bear?_) but he could see straight at her eyes. They were a shade light of purple but they weren't exactly blue either. '_Violet_?'

"H-hey are you okay? Excuse me," he questioned in a loud voice, making her jump, clutching the teddy bear closer to her chest, if that was possible.

"MAPLE," she cried out before bursting into actual tears instead of just sniffling.

Gilbert felt like a jerk but he couldn't just LEAVE a girl all ALONE in a park unsupervised. It had nothing to do with the fact she was adorable with her flushed cheeks and eyes shining with unshed tears. He bent down in front of her and studied her face, looking for a lessening of tears before shooting off questions at rapid speed.

"Hey! What's your name? Where's your family? Heeelllllo in there," he said tapping her head while attempting to smile. Apparently it came out horribly because it just caused the girl tear up again. Gilbert blanched in panic before ripping an awesome sticker off of his arm and pressing it hard on to her forehead.

She looked up at him with a look of confusion and slight awe mixed in there. "Wh-what's this?" She reached up and touched the smooth surface with shaking fingers but he noticed that her tears were all but stopped. He smiled, really smiled, reassuringly before talking in a less harsher tone than normal.

"A sticker. Duh! I'll give you another one if you tell the awesome me your name. By the way I'm the absolutely awesome Gilbert," he said, his tone dripping of an overly high ego.

"Ma-Mattie," she sniffled out looking longingly at the stickers that covered Gilbert's arms. He sighed, then pulled another one off of his arms and attached it to her nose. She giggled and smiled slightly causing Gilbert to flush. These kinds of girls Gilbert wasn't familiar with. Girls who were actually made him get flustered and want to hug them because they were crying. He went to school with a limited amount of girls and all of them want to start a fight with them (like the Hungarian girl) or were very over-protective by their brothers (like Vash's little sister).

"S-so where's your family," he hesitated, (_Not stuttered. Stuttering for girls!_ ) before offering his hand out to her. Mattie grasped it, her hand surprisingly warm, and pulled herself up. Her left hand was clutching her teddy bear tightly. It made a sound that sounded like who. At his confused expression, she squeezed it tight and it coughed out "I love you!". She flushed at their still joined hands but instead of trying to remove it, she looked downward instead.

"Th-thank you. Umm…Al-Alfred and Francis walked off with-without me again," Mattie managed to squeak out. She wasn't used to people paying attention to her; she was constantly forgotten by her older brothers, Alfred and Francis. Alfred (her twin) tended to over- shadow her but Francis was usually good about remembering her but they went to bug daddy to buy them all ice cream. That was about an hour ago and she was still waiting.

Gilbert stared at her in disbelief; forgotten? Who could forget those pretty eyes…and silky blonde hair…and warm, slightly pudgy hands…and that lingering maple smell. He jerked his head up to a more determined pose before starting to drag her down the street.

Mattie stared up at him with slightly terrified eyes as she tried to stop him or just yank free. "Where ar-are we going," she shrilly asked as the other blushing child dragged her down the street. Her cheeks heated up further the further away from the park bench they got.

The boy turned to face her, one hand still clutching her hand. "You," he poked her in the chest, "are going with me," he points to himself," to IHOP!" Gilbert grinned happily at Mattie, who stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"For…pancakes…and syrup?"

"Definitely," he said in a promising tone as he lead her down the street. _Grandpa could stand to lose some money._


End file.
